


Lunch Hour Shenanigans

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [68]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Phone Sex, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Chair Sex, Clothed Sex, Cowgirl Position, Explicit Sexual Content, F!Soundwave - Freeform, F!Tailgate - Freeform, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Work, Sex at work, Sex on Furniture, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, sex on the job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyclonus and Tailgate are enjoying their lunch break together when a phone call interrupts them.  But luckily for Tailgate, her lover is good at multitasking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Hour Shenanigans

Once again, Tailgate was thankful that she was getting better at predicting Cyclonus's behavior than when their 'relationship' had first started.  Since the weather had gotten much colder, she had been wearing warmer clothes which included more leggings and sometimes wearing pants more often when leggings just didn't cut it.

 

Of course, wearing pants just made Cyclonus a little more aggressive with her when he wanted to do a quick round at work.  To the point where he was more likely to pull them down just enough to fuck her into a wall or over something.

 

Because the office was kept at a moderate temperature, she had less reason to change out of her pants into a skirt than just removing her leggings and putting on stockings or socks.  So she had to guess what Cyclonus's mood would be that day so she could dress accordingly.

 

And boy was she glad she was getting better at it.  Having changed out of leggings into some nice knee-length socks, she had stopped by to drop off some files for Cyclonus before lunch started.  And when he had stopped her in her tracks with that look before she could leave, bringing up a finger to beckon her to come to him, Tailgate was more than eager to quickly go lock the door and sit on his lap.

 

While she didn't mind how he took her (she loved the sex all the same), the clerk just loved being able to see her lover's face as he fucked her into orgasm after orgasm.  Especially now as he sat in his chair, giving that small smirk as he helped her ride his cock, her panties hanging off one foot as she held onto him for dear life.

 

Coming down from her second orgasm, Tailgate shivered as she held onto her boss.  Just as she was about to sit up to continue (he was still hard, as usual), his hand came up to grab her head, moving it to kiss it hard.

 

Their shirts were all but properly worn at this point; hers was opened enough to show her breasts but not enough to see her stomach which she was grateful for; she still had a few body issues despite her lover trying to convince her otherwise these past few months.  Cyclonus's was unbuttoned all the way with his undershirt pushed up past his nipples.

 

As the kiss deepened, he sat them up, their bare chests touching as he held her close.  Tailgate wondered for a moment if he was going to push her onto the desk with how hungry his kiss was getting only to moan into her mouth when he started rolling his hips up.

 

But just as she responded back with the rolling of her own hips, they were interrupted by Cyclonus's office phone ringing.

 

Both immediately stopped to turn to the unexpected intruder.  Tailgate suddenly felt very exposed, riding her boss's cock with her panties nearly all the way off.  She kept forgetting that even when they had their 'lunch hour', there could still be calls and work coming in that they had to get to.

 

Still, the last time few times this had happened, Cyclonus had either let it go to voicemail or answered it rather curtly to tell the person on the other line to call later when he wasn't in the middle of something 'important'.  She didn't gasp in shock when he held onto her to lean forward to press the 'voicemail' option on his phone.

 

But just as his hand was hanging over the phone, he paused.  He seemed to be looking in curiosity at something.  Tailgate, with her back to the phone, raised an eyebrow in confusion before struggling to look back from her position to see what had caused her boss to stop what he had been doing.

 

She could see that the extension number had popped up, but before she could actually read it, Cyclonus heaved her up to get into a better position, causing her to gasp in pleasure as she heard him press a button.

 

What she didn't expect was a voice to come from the phone itself.  _"Cyclonus?"_

 

The clerk's eyes widened in horror as her mind instantly recognized the voice.  But she didn't need to say the name out loud in shock as Cyclonus beat her to the punch.

 

"Ms. Soundwave.  How are you doing?"

 

How could he possibly be having a decent conversation with Soundwave, _Ms. Soundwave_ of all people and not have his voice shaking and breaking while in this position?!

 

_"I'm just fine.  And yourself?"_

 

"The same.  Though I was quite surprised to see your number come up.  I don't usually hear from you during lunch hour."

 

Tailgate held back a groan as she began to curl into herself despite still sitting on Cyclonus's still hard dick.  Primus, why was this happening?

 

_"I hope I didn't interrupt you from anything important."_

 

Haha... yeah, as if anyone would tell Soundwave that they were doing something more important.  If Soundwave needed something from you, nothing else mattered.  You did what she wanted as soon as possible or she will, not might, **will** screw you over in some way you wouldn't see coming.

 

The now furiously blushing clerk slowly started to move to get off of Cyclonus.  While she knew the imminent possibly of being caught in this relationship by someone at the office was probable given how many times they had done it at work...

 

Minus Whirl, but he didn't count since he already knew about the attraction and he was crazy enough that no one listened to him seriously anyway.

 

... But the idea of Soundwave... **Soundwave** , the Communications Manager and Tailgate's idol, finding about this illicit relationship was the clerk's worst nightmare.  She could only imagine how she would appear in the other's eyes and what could possibly happen to their careers if she were to find out.  If they were to still have them...

 

But just as she was about to quietly get off, quickly get dressed and silently walk out, Tailgate found Cyclonus's hand gripping her waist and holding her in place.

 

"Nothing that can't be done while still communicating with you, if that's all you need me to do, Ms. Soundwave."

 

_"That's fine.  I just need something done by the end of the day that has only just come to my attention just a few minutes ago.  I hope this will not cause too much trouble for you?"_

 

At this point, Tailgate was too busy staring at her lover, who had not taken his eyes off her at that point.  Just as she was about to quietly, more like mouth out, why he wasn't letting her go, his smirk came back as he gave a quick thrust.

 

Just as a small noise came out of her mouth from the shock of it, Cyclonus responded, "My department is more than prepared for things like this.  In fact, we could even give you the entire company's credit information as well as a report for all our ledgers by the end of the day if you wish."

 

The poor woman gripped his thighs as she struggled to contain her voice.  "C-Cyc-!" she mumbled while trying to control her torrent of her emotions only to have her voice freeze when he leaned into her face, his eyes red and wild as he gave her a soft kiss.

 

He slowly leaned back, putting a finger to his lips in the universal quiet sign as he rolled his hips again.  As Tailgate slapped her hands across her mouth to not let another groan come out, Soundwave's voice came back over the phone.

 

_"While I value how accurate and quickly your department works, I won't require anything of that magnitude.  This is a rather small, but important task that I need done before tomorrow."_

 

"And what is this task, if I may jump this conversation to the actual request at hand?"  Cyclonus didn't miss a beat as his hips began grinding into his lover's, his voice not even fazing a bit as he watched the petite woman in his lap struggle to keep her balance as she rode his cock, doing everything in her power to not let the woman on the line hear her.

 

Soundwave didn't seem angry when she started to talk again.  While others found Cyclonus's... personality to be a little curt and blunt sometimes, others only expected it from the man.  After all, one could not run a credit department right if they were to let conversations about work meander on when stuff needed to get done in a set time.

 

_"We're having a meeting tomorrow with another company over a joint project.  It's nothing big, but this is something we have been working on for a few months now."_

 

"I see." Again, Cyclonus smoothly transitioned from his professional mode of mind into his sexual one when he leaned forward to lick at the bottom of Tailgate's neck as he leaned her back, the clerk still desperately keeping her hands clamped over her mouth as his actions only caused her to groan in response.  And he immediately went back after he gave it a soft kiss, "I believe that's the community image project where we and several other companies are working together to improve the slum area of the city.  The Pits of Kaon, as they are well known as?"

 

_"Indeed, that project.  This is just another small project we're doing to keep our image intact.”_

 

Primus, Tailgate pleaded to again and again as she was now being bucked into.  She could even hear the slapping when she came back down upon him!  Was she just being paranoid or was Soundwave hearing all this?  And it didn't help that Cyclonus seemed to be enjoying this whole thing as he ruthlessly had her ride him while in the middle of a conversation with **Soundwave** of all people!  And he knew how much she idolized the older woman!  Oh Primus, why was this happening to her?

 

As she held in another cry when he began to fondle her bouncing breasts, her boss flawlessly continued, "What do you need us to do?  This doesn't seem like the sort of thing you'd have the credit department delve into.  Is this like the 'Black Shadow' Incident?"

 

_"Nothing as big as that.  Though we have received some rumors that one or two of our employers may be working something behind the books with this project to pocket a little extra money.  I just need your department to do a quick background and credit check to make sure these rumors remain as such."_

 

"I assume your department will handle the rest once you-" he had his first pause that entire conversation as he moved to grip Tailgate's hips to give his thrusts more power without the added sound, "-have your trail of cookie crumbs?"

 

_"Decepticon Enterprises can't have bad publicity when we're working hard to improve the lives of our cities’ residents and future company workers.  We are capable of handling these things quietly.”_

 

"Do you have any leads?"

 

_"Only a few, but nothing solid.  But we know the general departments of where these rats may be."_

 

"A moment please."

 

Tailgate found herself blinking in confusion as Cyclonus suddenly stopped, leaning her head forward to look at him as if to ask him what was wrong.

 

 _"Is there a problem?"_ Damn, Soundwave had beaten her to it.

 

"Not at all.  I just need to write this down, but I don't have anything on me at the moment.  Could you hold on for a minute while I get a pad and pen?"

 

_"Of course."_

 

Tailgate raised an eyebrow at him.  He always kept a writing pad and pen handy on top of his desk.  In fact, she could see it out of the corner of her eye if she turned her head down and to the left a bit.  Why would he-?

 

But she had no time to react as Cyclonus suddenly lifted her up and _threw_ her onto the desk.  She was lucky her gasp had been tuned out by the slam they had made on the desk.

 

_"What was that?"_

 

"My apologies.  I was getting a writing pad out of my desk and I knocked over some papers and a paperweight.  No damage done."

 

Tailgate was caught between horror and anger as she saw Cyclonus standing above her, his smirk now a sadistic smile as he calmly reached over to the writing pad and pen not a foot from her head.  "I'm ready now.  Where would you like us to look in?"

 

_"...Well, we've heard of a few possible names, most in the sales department.  There's also the local section of the marketing department that I would like you to look into.  And just for extra precaution, I would like for you to check the people in the customer service department that work in the state outside of Chicago.  We had a few suspicious characters in that area as well."_

 

Without missing a beat, the credit department manager jotted them down while he continued to pound into his lover on top of his desk.  "Is that all or are there any other departments you would like for us to look into?"

 

_"Just those three.  This isn't like Black Shadow.  It's only one or two individuals."_

 

"Of course." He put down the pen as he moved his hand back to grip Tailgate's hip again.  He was getting close and he could tell she was as well.  "In fact, I have the perfect individual who can get you a full report by the end of the day."

 

_"You do?”_

 

"She's done wonderful work for this department for many years already.  Her reports are well-detailed, spell-checked, and thoroughly done.  She doesn't skip on anything and sometimes does more than you ask her too.  Her record is impeccable and I can't think of anyone else to ask other than her to do this on such short notice."

 

Tailgate's eyes widened again as she snapped her neck up to look at him.

 

_"Do I know this individual?"_

 

"You may have met her in passing once, but her name is Tailgate and she's one of the clerks here in my department."

 

Tailgate didn't think the ends of his smile could get any higher as she started to shake again.  Whether it was anger or embarrassment, she had no way of telling at this point nor was she in a position to figure it out.  Especially not when he had started pounded harder into her.

 

_"Tailgate.  Yes, I do believe I remember her.  I met her once when she came by to drop off some files.  A very nice woman.  It's a shame I don't have someone dedicated like her in my department.  The fools I work with need a good scolding to get their jobs done on time."_

 

Cyclonus only chuckled as Tailgate blushed even harder at being complimented by her idol.  "Yes, she is a wonderful and hard-working woman.  Unfortunately, I don't think I can relinquish her to you anytime soon.  She's far too valuable for me and my department to just let her be taken away."

 

Tailgate, having had so much done to her in the past few minutes that she didn't know whether to be embarrassed, horrified, or pissed off at her lover that she had almost forgotten for a moment that he was still fucking her on top of his desk while having a conference call with Soundwave of all people.  Almost being the key word when she suddenly shivered into a complete stop.  She was close to her third orgasm and with everything going on as it was, she didn't think she would be able to keep it quiet once she let go.

 

_"Fair enough.  But isn't this a lot to ask of one clerk to do in an afternoon?”_

 

"Don't worry.  I'll have some of the other clerks help out.  But I trust Tailgate enough that I'm sure she and the other clerks will have a complete report written out for you and on your desk before the business day ends."  He did not miss the signs, raising an eyebrow at his lover as he watched her squirm at her coming orgasm.

 

_"Very well.  I'll hold you to your promise."_

 

Tailgate looked up at her lover, her eyes pleading with Cyclonus as best as she could without letting a sound pass her lips.  Please, please, please, please don't let Soundwave hear her scream.  She would never be able to show her face in this company again if her idol heard her cum over the phone!

 

She wasn't sure if Cyclonus was hearing her silent pleas.  He wouldn't dare do that to her, would he?  He merely watched in amusement at her attempts to control her body's reactions as he continued to move inside her.

 

"I always keep my promises."

 

Without warning, he ripped her hands off and sealed Tailgate's mouth in a deep kiss as he pushed in as hard as he could.  As his manhood ejaculated into the condom surrounded by her warm, wet pussy, Cyclonus could feel her cumming as well, her orgasmic scream swallowed up by him as he kept her arms pinned to his table.

 

_"Then I wish you a good day, Cyclonus."_

 

As the high passed over, Tailgate watched with hazy eyes as Cyclonus held the kiss for as long as he needed to and more, breaking it with a pop as he came up for air, "And you as well, Ms. Soundwave."

 

He lazily reached over and ended the call.

 

Cyclonus quietly watched his lover catch her breath as kept himself inside her, ignoring the woman's juices spilling from her entrance to dribble onto his desk.  "That was certainly an experience."

 

He didn't flinch when she looked up at him, glaring as her blue eyes started to tear in the corners.  Oh dear, this was a rare sight from her.

 

"Y-You... You... jerk-!"

 

Well, that was something rare indeed.  Tailgate mad enough to start insulting people.  Especially him.  "What did I do wrong?"

 

"You... You-!"

 

"Well, I certainly could not just ignore a call from Soundwave of all people.  And I was able to placate our passions while receiving a request for a background and credit check from out Communications Manager.  I would call that a rather remarkable achievement."

 

He didn't fail to notice her fists clutching together or her eyes turning angrier and angrier as he continued to talk.

 

"And while I may have flaunted the talents of our department a bit, I did buff you up to appear as an irreplaceable employee in the eyes of one of our most esteemed officers.  I'd say you should be thanking me for that jaunt of boasting I had just done."

 

He probably should have seen that coming, but Cyclonus didn't think anyone would have expected Tailgate to grab him by the collar, push him back off the table into his seat and to hold his collar up, her angry and embarrassed face hanging over his as she held back tears.  She had probably done all it with rage, not knowing what to do without herself now that she had gotten herself into such a position.

 

But Cyclonus was always quick to adjust.  "But since I did do all that to you, at least allow me to placate your anger at least."

 

He reached up only to put his hands on the arms of his chair.

 

"Let me have it."

 

He only managed out a short chuckle before Tailgate brought him in for an angry kiss.

 

He hoped he could last the rest of the day before she could finish 'being angry' at him at the hotel that night.

 

xxx

 

Meanwhile, in a rather spacious office a number of floors up...

 

Soundwave hung up the phone, letting it click into place as she leaned back to sigh.  Then her breath began to hitch as her hands came up to hold the head between her legs in place as she softly came into the mouth whose tongue was fucking her entrance hard.

 

She slumped back as her high came and went.  "Did you really need to do that at that moment?"

 

Crawling up from under her desk, a smirking, older African-American placed his head into her lap.  "But I’ve been such a good boy all week.  I couldn't wait for my reward."

 

"You should have come to me sooner about the rumors of deals being made behind the company's back from the project meeting tomorrow." The Communications Manager grumbled as he began to crawl his way up to her face, kissing every inch along the way.

 

"Hey, I had only just found out about it from my sources today."

 

"Probably early this morning," she gasped as his tongue dipped into her ear, "When you were busy goofing off as usual, Bombrush."

 

"Not everyone's a morning person like you." The company's CFO responded as he picked her up to sit back on her desk.

 

"It wouldn't hurt to go to bed a little earlier."

 

"But I like staying up late," Bombrush kissed her as one hand moved to unzip his pants and pull out his hard and aching cock, "And I know you love it when I do."

 

"It's what I've come to expect of you.  You're like a dog-" she gasped as her panties were moved aside again only to have his huge cock spear her, "-The moment I let you onto the bed, it takes me forever to get you off it."

 

"What can I say?" he chuckled as he began bouncing her on his dick.  "I like my spot in _your_ bed.  Especially when I'm deep inside of you as you scream out my name."

 

"Pervert." She muttered as she held onto him as the thrusting became harder.

 

" _Your_ pervert.  And don't you forget it."  He whispered out, holding her closer as he pounded into her tight pussy faster.

 

She didn't get a chance to respond as he silenced her with a kiss again as they continued to ride on into another orgasm.

 

He’d rather wait until tonight to have her chew him out.

 

END


End file.
